


On the Throat

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Throat Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: “You enjoying yourself, kitten?”





	On the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise catgirl!

The breath on his neck is soft and cool, like chilled fingers sliding over his overheated flesh. Her hand knots in the front of his shirt, tugging until they topple over together onto the mattress. His hands find her hips clumsily in the dark, pawing under her shirt.  
  
She arches up underneath him and he feels her place gentle little down his throat. He hears a rumble against his skin and realizes she’s  _purring_.  
  
“You enjoying yourself, kitten?” Dex teases.  
  
Marianna laughs and he feels the hint of it against his neck, soft damp puffs of air. Then he feels her dragging the tips of her fangs against his skin.  
  
“Mm,” Marianna murmurs. “Are  _you_?”


End file.
